


Modern Failure

by Tricksters_Wings



Series: Modern Failure [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buildings Collapsing, End of the World, M/M, New York, Other tags to be added, Sam and Gabriel are roommates, technology failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: In 2014, scientists predicted that modern technology would collapse.  Boats, houses, cars, and many other things would fall apart, you wouldn't be able to work your cellphone, and every other modern piece of technology would stop working.They didn't know when, but they knew it was comingIt is now 2075, sixty one years after the fateful prediction, and Sam Winchester is taking a year off of college and going to New York with his brother and his mother.But the Collapse starts. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.





	Modern Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this happening to me... I decided to write this :)

Sam threw his things on the couch and stretched, his back popping. He sighs and shakes his hands, getting a feel into them again, before walking back out of the hotel room. 

"Anything else?" He asks, looking at his brother–Dean–who was coming down the hallway. 

"Uh, just the dog," Dean answers, looking at Sam. "Sammy, your lucky this hotel allows dogs, or Bones would be at the vet, miserable. Why did you have to bring him?" Dean panted. Sam shrugs. 

"Just did," he responds. 

"Um, right. Which number again?" Dean asks. Sam rolls his eyes. 

"Well, if you weren't to busy looking at the receptionists ass, you would know," Sam snarked before sighing. "Room 407, I'm pretty sure you know which side it's on."

"Yah yah," Dean grumbles rolling his eyes before walking away. 

Sam chuckled and continued walking down the hall and towards the elevator. 

He groaned annoyed when he saw the "Out of Order" sign on the elevator. He turned around and walked toward the stairs, sticking his hands into his pockets. At least Bones would go up the stairs easily. It was a hassle getting him into the elevator. 

He used his back to open the door to the fire escape, and he quickly walked down the stairs. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly walked out of the building and towards the car. 

He opened the back door of the impala and peered in, frowning when he didn't see his dog. 

"Bones?" He asks, worriedly. There was a small bark from the front of the car, and Sam chuckled, looking over the front seat, finding his German Sheppard puppy sitting in the drivers seat. 

He closed the back door and walked around to the front door, smiling. He opened the door and gathered his puppy in his arms. 

"Dean'll have a fit if he sees you up there," he murmurs kissing the dogs furry head. Bones panted and licked Sam's chin before nuzzling into him. 

Sam smiled and closed the door, walking back into the hotel. 

Bones whimpered seeing the elevator and Sam chuckled walking towards the stairs. He used his back to open the door and started walking up the stairs, but a voice stopped him. 

"Hey Moose! That puppy is cute and all, but can you help me with these bags?" That voice had Sam turning around his eyes wide. 

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" He asks, looking at his roommate. Gabriel grinned. 

"I may or may have not hacked into your computer and figured out where you were going while you were taking a year off," Gabriel grinned, his whiskey eyes sparkling. Sam chuckles. 

"Well, I am kinda pissed that you hacked into my computer, but I'm glad to see you," he says. "And as for the puppy, I can't really put him down, but if you stay there I'll be down in a moment." 

"But Sammy, these bags are really heavy and Cas refuses to help me bring them up," Gabriel whined. "I can hold the puppy, and you can take the bags. Please?!" He pleaded. Sam groaned, but nodded. 

"Fine," he says, sighing. Gabriel grinned and dropped his bags. 

"Thanks Moosie!" He grins. "Now give me the puppy." 

Sam grumbled and handed Gabriel the puppy before reaching down and picking up Gabriel's bags. He hauled them over his shoulder, and turned around. 

"Okay Gabe, c'mon," he says, walking up the stairs. Gabriel grinned and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon!


End file.
